Elegi
by kangyeongsuk
Summary: why do we have to suffer like this?pairing: Nana x Joon x Luna


Disclaimer : None of the cast is mine. I owned the plot only.

Warning : OCC-efek samping diluar tanggung jawab author.

* * *

**Elegi  
**an original story by kangyeongsuk

"sometimes solutions aren't so simple, sometimes goodbye's the only way"

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

"Aaah.."

Nana terbangun dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Ditekannya kedua pelipisnya, mencoba untuk meringakan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya itu. Perlahan dibukanya matanya, kemudian ia menoleh ke kalender meja yang ada di samping ranjangnya. _Tidak. Aku tidak siap_. Nana kembali memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berharap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi buruk, berharap bahwa kenyataan yang dihadapinya kini hanyalah ilusi semata. Ia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, dengan tangan yang tertangkup menutupi wajahnya.

"Aaaaah..."

Kali ini ia mendesah, kesal. Rasa sakit di pelipisnya belum berkurang. Beruntung hari ini akhir pekan, jadi ia tidak perlu menyeret dirinya dari ranjang untuk bekerja. _Ia tidak siap, ia tidak akan siap untuk bekerja dalam keadaan seperti ini_. Ia membuka matanya. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya, menerawang. _Ini semua terlalu cepat. Bagiku ini terlalu cepat_. Nana sedang bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri ketika ponselnya bergetar.

"Kesini sekarang. Kau mendapat masalah."

* * *

"Nana! Disini! "

"Ng, annyeong," jawab Nana, memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk tersenyum. Luna sedang berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan senyum yang sangat manis. Ia sangat cantik hari ini. Dan di situlah ia melihatnya, dengan balutan jas berwarna senada dengan gaun milik Luna, Joon berdiri di samping Luna—mempelainya. Nana merasakan rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang pelipisnya.

"Lama sekali sih! Aku sudah menunggumu tahu!" ujar Luna. Nana hanya menatapnya, berusaha untuk menjaga agar air mukanya tetap tenang.

"Mm, mian. Aku lupa hehe.." ujar Nana, memaksakan dirinya untuk terlihat ceria. Disunggingkannya senyum jahil pada Luna, seolah dirinya tidak menganggap hari itu hari yang spesial.

"Jahat! Bagaimana kau bisa melupakan hari pernihakan sahabatmu?" Luna mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Ya Tuhan, Luna begitu cantik. Bagaimana aku bisa mengutukinya sepanjang malam? Ia adalah sahabatku_.. Sejenak Nana tertegun, merasa bersalah pada sosok mungil yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang kesal.

"Hehe, _kidding_. Tidak mungkin aku melupakannya, kan? Hehe.. Aku hanya terlalu lama bersiap-siap untuk hari spesial sahabatku," kata Nana, sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat. _Luna tidak salah. Aku seharusnya berbahagia_, katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Nana menghela nafas panjang sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Luna.

"Nana.." sebuah suara memanggilnya. Nana terdiam, merasakan pelukannya pada sahabat terbaiknya itu melonggar. Sejenak ia tertegun, menyadari pemilik suara tersebut. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya, memaksa matanya untuk melihat kembali masa lalunya. Lelaki yang pernah berada di sisinya, lelaki yang pernah menjadi nafasnya, lelaki yang kini menikahi sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa perutnya mulas.

"Mm..annyeong..Long time no see, Joon-a," ujar Nana, dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Keberanian dan ketegarannya kini hilang, menguap tak bersisa. Nana merasakan kakinya melemas, ia tidak akan mampu bertumpu pada kakinya lebih lama.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Menghilang tiba-tiba. Dasar aneh!" ujar Joon sambil mengacak-acak rambut Nana. Kebiasaan yang biasa diterima Nana dulu, saat mereka masih bersama. "Dasar, kau tidak berubah ya? Bisa tidak sih kau merapikan rambutmu ini, kenapa selalu kau biarkan tergerai begitu saja? Padahal kan aku sudah berulang kali katakan padamu, membiarkan rambutmu tergerai seperti itu tidak akan membuat lelaki menggodamu! Dasar bodoh!" Kemudian Joon tertawa, memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang rapi dari sela-sela bibirnya. _Those eyes, those smile_.. Nana merasakan wajahnya memanas. Pertahanan itu akan segera rubuh. _Dan akan sia-sialah usahaku menutupi segalanya_. Nana menunduk, kemudian berbalik menghadap Luna.

"Aku akan segera kembali," ujarnya cepat pada Luna. Ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu, tanpa menoleh lagi. Menyembunyikan tetesan hangat yang kini telah mengalir dari matanya. Dengan tergesa, ia masuk ke mobilnya dan membiarkan semuanya keluar. Semua yang ia tahan di ruangan itu.

Joon bukan masa lalunya, tetapi ia adalah masa kininya juga. Joon bukanlah lelaki yang pernah menjadi nafasnya, tetapi masih menjadi nafasnya. Joon bukanlah lelaki yang pernah berada di sisinya, tetapi masih ia harapkan berada di sisinya. Joon bukanlah orang yang ia harapkan menikahi Luna, tetapi Joon adalah orang yang ia harapkan menikahi dirinya. _And those eyes, those smile, nothing mine anymore_. Nana merasa dirinya sulit bernafas menghadapi kenyataan pahit tersebut. Ia tidak ingin menerima kenyataan, ia tidak ingin menghadapi kenyataan.

* * *

_Ia pergi, menghindar. Sangat dirinya, inilah Nana._

Joon hanya memandang Nana yang berlari keluar dalam diam, seperti biasa. Hanya diam, diam yang bermakna sangat banyak, bahkan lebih banyak daripada yang sanggup ia ucapkan. Diam karena ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba, diam karena kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan, dan diam karena rasa bersalahnya. Joon sadar betul bahwa hari ini akan datang, hari dimana ia akan melakukannya pada Nana. Hari yang setiap malam dimintanya untuk tidak pernah datang pada sang takdir. Joon merasakan rasa bersalah itu mulai menggerogotinya, lebih ganas daripada yang dilakukan rasa itu sebelumnya.

Joon tidak pernah mengira semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Permainannya, dirinya, dan perasaan Nana, semua tiba-tiba terjadi diluar kendalinya. _Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu, nappeun namja! Nappeun saramiya!_ umpatnya pada diri sendiri. Tidak semestinya ia melakukan permainan itu, tidak semestinya ia melibatkan Nana dalam permainannya, dan tidak semestinya Nana jatuh cinta padanya. _Tidak semestinya juga aku jatuh cinta pada Nana._

Joon merasa dirinya benar-benar lelaki berdarah dingin. Menjadikan Nana sebagai bahan taruhan hanya supaya dirinya diakui oleh teman-temannya. Padahal, saat itu ia telah mengencani Luna, sahabat Nana. Menggunakkan kesempatan saat Luna berada di luar negeri untuk mendekati Nana. Kemudian mencampakkan Nana seperti tissue yang telah basah. Seharusnya semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya, tanpa dampak yang berarti kemudian. Tapi semuanya diluar kendali, Nana benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya dan Joon merasa bahwa meninggalkan Nana adalah sesuatu yang salah. Dan ia terjebak dalam situasi dimana ia harus memilih, Luna atau Nana.

Joon menghela nafas panjang, masih berdiri diam, terpaku menatap pintu masuk dimana sosok mungil itu terakhir berada dalam jangakauan pandangannya. _Ojjeorago?_ tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, entah untuk keberapakalinya sejak seminggu terakhir. Sejak ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan segalanya pada Nana, mengakui semua kesalahannya pada Nana dan memutuskan untuk memilih Luna. Nana tersenyum saat itu, bibirnya memaafkannya walaupun Joon tidak yakin hatinya melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi Nana benar-benar hanya tersenyum, tanpa emosi kesal, marah, maupun dendam di wajahnya. Nana hanya tersenyum, hanya itu, begitu saja. Dan entah mengapa Joon merasa kesal dengan respon Nana. Bertanya-tanya apakah julukan _ice lady_ untuk Nana adalah kenyataan. Joon mengharapkan respon yang...lebih. Ia ingin Nana marah, memukulnya, menangis di depannya, menamparnya, atau hanya menunjukkan wajah yang kesal karena telah dipermainkan. Apapun. Tapi Nana hanya tersenyum, menyisakan kehampaan dalam diri Joon meskipun ia berhasil memenangkan taruhannya.

Bukannya Joon tidak tahu kalau Nana mengharapkannya, tidak, ia tahu persis kalau Nana memang menyimpan rasa itu. Tapi Joon kehilangan rasa percaya diri itu, ia kehilangan pegangan itu. Takut hanya dirinya sendiri yang menyadari perasaan itu, takut kalau ternyata ia salah. Ia ingin memastikannya lagi, menguji Nana, memaksanya supaya Nana menyadari perasaan tersebut._ Tapi ini terlalu jauh, dasar kau manusia bodoh!_ umpatnya lagi, untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Joon? Gwaencanna?" Didepannya telah berdiri Luna dengan wajah khawatir. Joon menatap wajah wanita di depannya—yang adalah mempelainya—dengan seksama. Rasa bersalah kembali menyelimuti dirinya. _Bagaimana mungkin aku pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkannya saja? Bagaimana bisa aku menyakitinya? Heh, aku benar-benar tidak berperasaan! Ia...begitu rapuh. Luna begitu rapuh untuk disakiti..._ Sesaat Joon merasa semuanya benar, merasa bahwa keputusannya benar, dirinya tidak salah telah mengambil keputusan ini. _Tetapi Nana juga rapuh. Ia hanya bersikap seolah-olah dirinya kuat, kau tahu itu._ Kenyataan itu seolah menamparnya. Nana juga rapuh, setelah apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Nana, kan?" tanya Luna. Joon memandangnya lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan terkejut. Joon mengamati wajah Luna dengan seksama, mencari sesuatu. Tetapi tidak ada apapun disana. Joon tidak dapat menemukan apapun, kekesalan maupun kemarahan, di wajah Luna. Yang ada hanya ekspresi pengertian, yang entah mengapa membuatnya seperti ingin menangis.

"Terkadang, Romeo tidak harus selalu bersama dengan Juliet. Ada baiknya jika ia menyadari perasaannya pada Rosaline lebih mendalam daripada perasaannya pada Juliet. Mungkin dalam cerita kita, tidak ada Romeo dan Juliet, tetapi Romeo dan Rosaline. Ng..terdengar cukup bagus untukku kok.." ujar Luna lagi, dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Joon tahu, dengan satu kerjapan saja, wajah yang lembut itu akan basah oleh air mata.

"Pergilah. Ia membutuhkanmu. Kau membutuhkannya. Tempatmu adalah disisinya. Kali ini, jangan menyakitinya seperti yang pernah kau lakukan padanya. Kali ini, jujurlah padanya, kau harus selalu ada di sisinya dan menemaninya dalam keadaan apapun. Aku tidak akan—benar-benar tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup dengan tenang kalau sampai ia datang padaku dengan kesedihan sekecil apapun! Ingat itu!"

"Tapi..."

"Tak apa, aku akan mengendalikan semuanya. Pergilah."

Joon terpana, Luna telah menjadi dewasa, lebih dari perkiraannya. Ia mengangguk dan kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Romeo memang seharusnya bersama Rosaline jika tidak bertemu dengan pengacau bernama Juliet.." bisik Luna pelan, dengan mata nanar mengawasi punggung Joon. Elegi-nya. Romeo-nya.

* * *

**Sebuah Epilog**

Nana merasakan angin sore itu menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. Wangi asin garam tercium menyengat, tetapi baginya wangi ini terasa benar untuknya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, memandang langit jingga yang terbentang di atas kepalanya. Perlahan, dirasakannya tangan Joon di tangannya. Hangat. Ia memandang jauh, menikmati setiap detik yang dilaluinya bersama Joon. Elegi-nya. Romeo yang memutuskan untuk bersama Rosaline.

_Terimakasih, Luna. Terimakasih Juliet karena membiarkan Romeo kembali pada Rosaline._

* * *

Author's note:

Halooo :3. What do you think about this fic? Ehehe, mungkin sedikit memusingkan dan mungkin terbesit pikiran menggunakan google translate untuk memahaminya (naonn=="). Author mengucapkan beribu2 permintaan maaf jika ada yang merasa tersinggung hehe. Comments, reviews and critics please :)

-kangyeongsuk,author abal-


End file.
